Right or Wrong: Season Two
by CarlosTWD
Summary: [Sequel to Right or Wrong] Adam's story continues - a year after the events of Season One.
1. EPISODE ONE: WALK AMONG THE TOMBSTONES

**_The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong_**

**_Season Two, Episode 1: Walk Among The Tombstones_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_Jake and Sean's Hardware Tools._

Adam looked at the sign above the small building he was about to walk inside, he was running low on hardware tools, so he hoped there would be some supplies he could scavenge. He pushed open the door, looking inside. There was cans on the ground, open and closed. There was still plently of hammers, nails and a few other tools on a dashboard pinned onto the wall. He saw a picture of a little girl on the desk, who looked to be about seven. She had blonde hair and brown eyes, the picture was dusty but he could get a good look at the picture. Adam ignored how similar the girl in the photo looked to his deceased sister, and walked away – paying attention to the other sign that leaned against a window.

*Take what you need, and God Bless You. *

"That's sweet." Adam smirked, walking back over to the desk, hopping over it. He then grabbed a hammer, examining the size of it and how clean it looked. He looked at the length, the damage it could do. He grabbed the hammer, slamming the desk, and it broke off a piece of the desk.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Adam smiled, putting the hammer on the desk, walking over to the front of the door, looking out of it and seeing two men walking with small weapons in their hands. Adam walked to the end of the store, hiding behind a door and pulling out his pistol. He also had a knife in his belt. The two men walked into the store.

"We saw you in here, come on out now." One of the men said. Adam sighed, coming out from his hiding space – walking towards the two men.

"Put the gun down." The second man ordered.

"I'll keep it, if you don't mind." Adam shrugged, holding the pistol in his hand still.

"When we tell you to do somethin', you fuckin' do it, you hear?" The first man growled.

"That's not how it works, pal. Why don't you just get out of here before things get messy?" Adam warned.

"Let's just fuckin' kill this guy, Jim." The second man said.

"Joe, that's what I'm plannin'. Either you give us everythin' you got – or we kill you right here and now." Jim threatened.

"Okay, sure." Adam chuckled, taking off his backpack and tossing it towards them.

"It's all yours." Adam smiled.

"Somethin' ain't right. Check the bag." Jim ordered for Joe to do it. Joe hesitated for a moment, then walked forward – crouching down to the bag and zipping it open. He looked to see a bunch of supplies, medical supplies, and a few knives and guns.

"It's…it's…" Joe gasped, he was excited at how many supplies were inside the bag. Jim looked down to the bag, and then Adam ran towards Joe, gripping the knife in his belt, he then stuck the knife through Joe's hand, and it went through the floorboard. He then quickly grabbed Joe's gun from his holster, shooting Jim in the head, his body flew back, landing on the ground. Joe yelped in pain as he looked back to Jim's dead body on the floor.

"Please…Please..Please…" Joe begged. Adam cocked the gun again, looking at the knife stuck through Joe's hand, and then through the floorboard.

"Sayonara." Adam said, then he fired a shot into Joe's head. He then pulled the knife out of the floor, and Joe's hand, zipping his backpack back up, then placing it over his back, then placed the knife in his belt holster, tossing the gun in his empty gun holster, leaving the other one behind. He then grabbed the hammer he liked from the desk, taking off with it.

**Thirty minutes later..**

Adam got into the neighborhood he's been staying in for a while. It was a relatively nice neighborhood, low amount of walkers and nice houses. Who knows how it was before all this started. He remembered Atlanta, how far away he was from that city. He was in North Carolina now. He then reached the house he had been staying in, coming in from the back door and setting his supply bag on the dining room table.

"Took you long enough." Jamie crossed his arms.

**Day 171**

Adam raised his hands up, he had two guns pointed at him.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time." Jamie growled.

"He has his hands up, Jamie!" Leroy said to Jamie.

"I didn't ask him to put up his hands - I asked him why he was in our goddamn camp!" Jamie retorted. Adam turned around, shifting his body towards the two strangers.

"I just found it and sat down - I just lost the majority of my group... I'm alone now." Adam replied.

"Really? You and me both then." Jamie sighed, scratching the back of his head and lowering the gun. Adam was surprised Jamie believed him so easily, based on his earlier attitude.

"Yeah. A few days ago we lost our entire group, a group from the woods shot a pregnant woman - Jesus Christ." Leroy stopped himself from talking to avoid breaking into tears.

"I'm sorry. Everything just went to shit yesterday. A few may still be alive, but I have no idea where they are." Adam explained.

"I'm sorry too. I'm Jamie, and this is Leroy. He's been searching for his brother for quite some time now. A fella named Ben. Tall, skinny - you seen him?" Jamie questioned. The realization hit Adam.

"I-I-He was in our group. He didn't make it, I'm sorry..." Adam was thinking of lying, but he couldn't. Why would he keep something like that from him? Leroy gasped.

"You're a fucking liar. You're lying!" Leroy growled.

"Leroy..." Jamie muttered.

"No! That's not true... That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Leroy bellowed.

"I'm sorry, okay? I watched him die. He was a good kid." Adam remember Ben, the kid who had fucked up numerous times, but Adam didn't hate him. He was just a stupid kid. He didn't deserve to die as he did.

"Goddamn it!" Leroy growled, kicking a can and walking off.

"...Jesus. I can't believe the odds." Jamie took a deep breath of air, and then rubbed his forehead.

"Look, you look like a mess. We got water and some food - if you're hungry." Jamie offered.

"Thanks. That'd... that'd be great." Adam smiled.

**26 Minutes Later...**

Jamie handed Adam a plate of some squirrel, Adam didn't exactly fancy squirrels - but Adam made do. Leroy stood there, looking at the ground with a depressing look in his eye. Jamie offered a plate, but Leroy just stared off into space, not paying any attention to Jamie.

"Hope you like the food." Jamie smiled.

"Thank you." Adam replied.

"So, uh - tell us a bit about yourself, Adam." Jamie asked.

"Well, uh - I'm Adam Stark. I was born around here, I had a little sister who died before this started. My neighbor Danny, saved me - or at least offered to let me inside his house so I could get away from those things. I met a few other people. One being Sonya and her daughter, adopted daughter Carmen. A kid named Mitchell, and another man named Manny. We left the house minutes after that, we ran into another group - one particularly was kind of an asshole - his name was Nero. Nero Zedlum. Mitchell got bit and Nero was going to shoot him. I stopped him, and Frankie cut off his arm - it worked. He survived. Me, Sonya, Manny, Carmen, and Mitchell then left heading to Macon. The other group went to Savannah. We were attacked by bandits - they took Sonya's daughter and shot me in the chest, shot Manny in the leg. Nero and his group had found us and nursed us back to health, surprisingly - I lived. I still have no idea how I even survived that. We stayed in a small building until walkers cornered the place, we lost Luis and Crystal. We then ran into another group, they welcomed us. We survived with them for three whole months - then we met the St. Johns, they traded gas for food. They convince us to stay at the dairy farm, and they killed a few of our members, feeding them to us. They were cannibals. We got away from them, and survived at the motor inn for a while until Thomas came. He had invaded the dairy before, but this is when he came to us. He nearly killed Nero, and we barely got out of there alive. The group was split up. Me and Nero just keep moving, not sure of where to go. Then we were kidnapped by Thomas' group, a girl named Ava. She helped us escape, from the help of a man named David. We escaped - then headed to a train a man named Kenny had found. We took it and went to Savannah, that's when everything went to shit. Everyone died there, Nero, Sonya, Daniel, Ava, Kenny, Ben, almost everyone. Ava died yesterday, it was my fault." Adam explained everything.

"Jesus Christ. I'm so fucking sorry, that sounds absolutely horrible. I lost my folks when I was real young, about six or seven. My brothers, mother and father wanted to go to the Zoo. I didn't feel good - in fact I felt horrible that day. I got the flu, I was throwin' up real bad. My mom called in a babysitter to take care of me while they went to the Zoo. They all died in a fatal car accident. I was put in orphan care and when I turned 23, I worked as a construction worker. A part of me felt empty ever since I lost my family. Hell, I don't even remember them. I survived by myself for the first few weeks of all this, then came across Leroy and his group." Jamie explained.

After a long silence, Jamie finally spoke up, "You two should get some rest. It's really late. I'll keep watch." Jamie said.

**Day 538**

"I ran into a couple of assholes, no biggie. Got a nice hammer to help you with building that shelf upstairs." Adam informed him.

"Took you all day to get a goddamn hammer?" Jamie questioned.

"Would you rather I get you a goddamn pillow pet?" Adam retorted.

"Touche. Okay, Leroy has been messing with that TV upstairs - he thinks he can get it to work." Jamie crossed his arms, informing Adam.

"Are you kidding me? Electricity has been out for a goddamn year." Adam scoffed.

"That's what I said - you should go to talk to him, he's a mess right now." Jamie said. Adam shrugged, walking up the stairs and walking inside Leroy's room, he was under the entertainment center for his room, and a big flat screen was standing on the entertainment center.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Adam questioned.

"Hey, Adam! Look, I'm coming close to something here." Leroy replied.

"Leroy. Get a grip. Electricity has been out for a year." Adam crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but we can set up electricity." Leroy said.

"Okay, we can - but why the hell are you starting with the TV?" Adam questioned.

"Good point. I was hoping to create a power source, you think I'm gonna watch 'Pretty In Pink'?" Leroy chuckled.

"They have pretty in pink?" Adam gasped, sarcastically.

"What the hell took you so long?" Leroy asked.

"Ran into to a couple of bandits. Tried to steal my shit." Adam crossed his arms.

"What'd you do with them?" Leroy asked.

"Took care of them." Adam replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Why am I thinking by 'taking care of them' you mean killing them?" Leroy asked.

"Kill or be killed, Leroy. You know that better than anyone." Adam replied.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Leroy retorted.

"Look, man - just fucking stop wasting your time and let's go. We gotta head to that park for some more water." Adam said, walking out the door.

"Asshole." Leroy muttered under his breath. Adam walked down the stairs to see Jamie putting on his coat.

"Are we going or what?" Jamie questioned.

"Waiting for Leroy." Adam leaned against the wall.

"You think he's gonna electrocute himself?" Jamie chuckled, imitating Leroy being electrocuted.

"If he's lucky." Adam smiled.

"On a good day." Jamie corrected him.

"I'm ready. Why the hell do we all need to go for this shit?" Leroy questioned.

"Because. We need to bring a bunch of water over here - in case some others don't steal whatever's left in that pump." Jamie said.

"Grab three empty buckets." Adam said, Leroy sighed walking to the other room and grabbing three empty buckets, handing one to Jamie and one to Adam, and holding the last one for himself. The three of them walked out the door and walked down the block to the water pump at the Washington Park. They reached it and then Jamie grabbed the pump, pushing it down as water spilled out. Jamie placed the bucket under the pump so water would drip in it.

"That is fucking loud." Leroy said, referencing to the loud creaking noise that was heard everytime Jamie pushed the pump down.

"Do it slower!" Leroy suggested.

"That won't do shit!" Jamie said, continuing to push down more.

"Why the hell is it even so loud?" Adam asked.

"Dunno. Could be it's just old. Whatever, I'm gettin' this over with." Jamie said, continuing. Walker groans were heard, as a few walkers turned around the corner to see Adam, Leroy and Jamie.

"Shit! Hurry the fuck up!" Leroy scolded.

"I'm working on it! Jesus!" Jamie retorted.

"You two hold them off! I'll get this fucking thing done! C'mon, you piece of shit!" Jamie said, grunting heavily as he continued to push down. Adam and Leroy walked towards the walkers, who began to circulate the park and soon there would be no way out.

"This is bullshit, man! We shouldn't be here!" Leroy yelled.

"You know - you act just like your brother." Adam retorted.

"Don't even go there!" Leroy growled, attacking a walker who had almost grabbed his wrist.

"Sorry, that wasn't intentional." Adam apologized.

"I'm sure it wasn't! Jesus! What the hell, dude!?" Leroy growled.

"I said I was sorry, alright!?" Adam retorted. The two of them were having this argument while fighting off walkers.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, friend! You don't even bring him up..." Leroy sighed.

"Jesus fucking Christ, what more do you want from me, you fucking asshole?" Adam growled. Leroy then grabbed a walker, and pushed it towards Adam's direction. He fell over, the walker clenching his teeth as he leaned forward to take a bite. Leroy looked down to what he had done to Adam, he didn't even help him up, Adam pressed his two fingers against the eyes of the walker, and blood spilled from his eyes. He then pushed the walker off, and Leroy was a bit farther away from him, fighting off a walker. Then one had grabbed Leroy's leg, and Leroy gasped, trying to break free. He then fell over, and he was kicking the walker away, another walker was behind Leroy. Jamie was grabbed by a walker while trying to pump more water.


	2. The One We Lost

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Season 2, Episode 1: Walk Among The Tombstones**

**Chapter 2**

Adam rushed over to Jamie, gripping the machete tightly and slicing the brains of the walker's head, Jamie flinched at how close Adam came to hitting Jamie. Jamie then stopped pumping, facing Adam.

"Phew, thanks." Jamie sighed in relief, hearing a yell of pain from Leroy. A walker had sinked his teeth into Leroy's neck.

"Fuck! Fuck! Leroy!" Jamie cried, running towards him as the walkers pulled him down to the ground, Adam ran after him and began to held him back.

"He's gone, dammit! We have to go!" Adam growled, pulling him back. Jamie then ran off, and Adam began to follow him.

"Adam, this way!" Jamie yelled, but Adam could no longer see since the walkers were blocking every direction, he was cornered.

"ADAM!" Jamie's voice yelled, but Adam was surrounded. There was no way out of this. Adam kept hitting walkers that even got remotely close to him, he figured there was no way out of this - but he kept fighting anyways. He then saw an opening, a walker had tripped and fell on the ground. Adam quickly dived across the small platform, landing on the grass. He then got back up, looking for Jamie. He was nowhere in sight, Adam ran off into the woods - alone.

After a few minutes, Adam was out of breath. It was a bit dark now, he was in the forest - and with the cold, he now had to make a fire. He pulled out a flashlight from his bag, turning it on. He looked around, it wasn't pitch black outside, but it soon would be. He looked around - nothing. Just leaves and branches. Adam walked down a path that looked clear enough, shining the flashlight to the left and right of him, and carefully scanning the area ahead. Adam then shined the light on a small house, Adam then opened the door to it - much to his surprise it was unlocked. He walked inside, shining. He looked to see about eight people sleeping on the floor or in sleeping grounds, he had shined a light in one of the group members faces, cursing under his breath. The man woke up, grabbing his knife.

"What the fuck?" The man gasped.

"What's goin' on?" Another man asked.

"Who the hell..?" A third man asked.

"Oh shit!" A woman exclaimed.

One man flicked the light switch on, holding the knife in his hand towards Adam. The two other men grabbed pistols. The man with the knife was an African-American.

"I told you this place was a bad idea, Terry! He knows where we are now!" The bulk man who had military dog tags around his neck.

"Josh, quiet. Who the fuck are you?" Terry asked.

"He's obviously with Rashad! Look at that flashlight, it's signatured 'Ace Products'" Josh was examining the big logo sign on his flashlight.

"I don't know who Rashad is, I just came inside - I didn't mean to disturb you, i'll leave." Adam raised his hands up, dropping the flashlight.

"You can't let him leave." A man named Jav said.

"We're not deciding anything tonight, guys." A colombian crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows in interest.

"What do you mean we're not decided tonight!?" Charlie questioned.

"We can tie him up, make sure he doesn't do anything. If he's really with Rashad, then we wait for him to come by." The colombian suggested.

"That's probably the dumbest idea I've ever heard, did you hit your head and forget what Rashad is capable of?" Katherine observed.

"I know damn well what that son of a bitch is capable of, don't even remind me." The colombian frowned.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Katherine apologized.

"Just tie him up, it sounds like the best plan here." Jill crossed her arms.

"We can't do that! We've been saving that rope for-" Gabrielle objected.

"Like I said, we can't just sit here babbling about what to do, let's sleep on it!" The colombian brought up his idea once again.

"What can I do to prove it to you?" Adam asked.

"I don't suppose you really can.." Terry shrugged.

"I think the flashlight is proof enough." Josh said.

"Are you serious!? A fucking flashlight brand convinces you?" The colombian questioned.

"Okay look, I was just-" Adam was interrupted when Jav pulled out a shotgun pointing it towards Adam, cocking it.

"Whoa, what the fuck!?" The colombian objected.

"I'm ending this before Rashad gets here!" Jav growled.


End file.
